


Possible Realities

by fuzipenguin



Series: Translating Dreams [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Open Relationships, Other, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe is even sneakier than Sunstreaker knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possible Realities

                “I called you both in here today because I wanted to discuss some recent activities on the ship,” Optimus began, carefully placing his arms on the desk surface. His solemn optics regarded first Sunstreaker and then Sideswipe.

                Sunstreaker merely stared back impassively from his sullen slouch. His brother, on the other hand, was sitting in his chair, back ramrod straight. Every few seconds he fidgeted; tapping his foot in an irregular rhythm or playing with the fingers of his opposite hand. He also kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, the soft chirr of metal against metal beginning to grate on Sunstreaker’s last nerve.

                The only reason they were here in the first place was because Sideswipe had gone on a prank spree this past week and of course Sunstreaker had been pulled along. One of these days, he was going to learn to say no to his twin. It was just that Sideswipe got into so much more trouble without Sunstreaker watching his back.

                There was no proof they had done anything, though; Sideswipe was too good for that. They had departed from Prowl’s office barely an hour ago, leaving behind a visibly irritated tactician who had had no choice but to leave them unpunished. He probably thought that elevating the issue to Prime would make a difference. It never had in the past. Just because Optimus was really good at the ‘I’m so disappointed in you’ voice didn’t mean they would confess.

                Then…

                “I did it. I did it all! Sunstreaker had nothing to do with it,” Sideswipe suddenly blurted out, leaning forward with earnest optics. “I’m sorry!”

                Sunstreaker’s head whipped around, and he stared at his twin in astonishment. “What the frag, Sides?!”

                Optimus looked taken back and equally surprised. “You… you _admit_ to the pranks?”

                “Yes. Yes, all of them!” Sideswipe exclaimed, practically vibrating in place.

                Sunstreaker’s optics narrowed as he stared at his brother, trying to figure out what was going through the little glitch’s processor. At least Sideswipe had taken all the blame, leaving Sunstreaker out of it. But that still didn’t explain what Sideswipe was doing, confessing in the first place. And why to Prime and not to…

                Ohhhh.

                Seriously? Sideswipe was seriously trying to recreate that racy dream he had had last week about Prime? It made sense, if one used the twisted logic algorithms Sideswipe seemed to prefer. Now that Sunstreaker thought about it, Sideswipe hadn’t been this gung-ho about pranks in a long time. He still did them every now and then, but he didn’t devote hours of his time to plotting and executing them like he had these past few days.  

                It was the only explanation for Sideswipe’s behavior. But surely he didn’t think this would actually work? The dream and resulting fragging had been hot as the pit, but even Sideswipe couldn’t expect the scenario to play out as he had dreamt it. Well, despite Sunstreaker being 99.9% positive of how events would unfold, he’d keep his mouth shut and observe. Although if he were wrong…

                Interface array inappropriately warming, Sunstreaker crossed his legs in an attempt to distract himself. Then he snorted quietly; so that’s why Sideswipe had been fidgeting so much!

                “Well… I… and you’re sorry?” Optimus asked, obviously out of his depth. Sunstreaker sympathized. He was Sideswipe’s twin and half the time _Sunstreaker_ didn’t understand his brother.

                “Very much. I was bored. And I’m just naturally bad, you know,” Sideswipe offered, looking oh-so-expectedly at their leader. “I should probably be punished.”

                “Bored? There’s been three battles this past week. And you were present for all of them,” Optimus countered, orbital ridge raised.

                “Well. Yeah. But they were… kinda short. Couldn’t get all my frustrations out, you know?” Sideswipe offered weakly.

                “Yes, I know… but… Sideswipe, you’re not _bad_ ,” Optimus insisted suddenly, apparently catching up with all of Sideswipe’s words. “You have a good spark, I know that. I wish you directed your energy towards things other than painting the minibots pink, but you are definitely not bad.”

                Sideswipe’s shoulders slumped, and Sunstreaker had to resist chuckling at his twin’s disappointment. Oh, Sunstreaker was going to rag on Sideswipe for _years_ about this.

                “Well, I’m probably a little bit,” Sideswipe petulantly muttered, ducking his head.

                “There is no need for punishment; I can tell you are contrite,” Optimus continued on, misinterpreting the cause for Sideswipe’s unhappiness. “Please do not do this again, Sideswipe. There are many other avenues of distraction. The next time you are feeling bored, please come to me personally, and I’m sure we can find something for you to do.”

                “You?” Sideswipe’s head shot up, optics wide.

                “No, you… I’m sorry, what?” Optimus tilted his head to the side in confusion, and Sunstreaker dropped his face into a palm, shaking his head.

                _You misheard him. He said he’d find something for you to do if you were bored;_ not _ask you to do_ him _. Idiot._

                “Nothing!” Sideswipe exclaimed, shooting upwards from his chair with a panicked flutter of his hands. “Absolutely nothing. No more pranks, right! I’m gonna go now. Bye!”

                He tripped over his chair as he tried to move around it and flailed wildly before righting himself. Optimus half rose out of his seat in alarm, and Sideswipe took one look at him over his shoulder and fled. Halfway through the door, Sideswipe skidded to a halt and turned wild optics on Sunstreaker.

                “Aren’t you coming?” Sideswipe hissed.

                He shared a spark with Sideswipe; it was the only explanation for his purposeful misinterpretation of the question. “Not at the moment, no,” Sunstreaker drawled, neck craned to look at his twin. “Maybe I’ll… work on things with Prime here a little longer, and then I will,” he said with a wink.

                Sideswipe made an inarticulate noise of mixed embarrassment and rage, before flouncing the rest of the way out the door. Sunstreaker finally allowed himself a grin at his brother’s expense.

                “Sunstreaker, is your brother ill?” Optimus asked in concern as Sunstreaker turned back and looked at him. “His behavior has been erratic of late.”

                Sunstreaker waved an airy hand through the air. “Nah, he’s fine.”

                “Perhaps I should schedule him an appointment with Ratchet,” Prime mused, still staring worriedly after Sideswipe. “You know him best, of course, but…”

                “He’s been dreaming of you,” Sunstreaker interrupted. Sideswipe would probably kill him if he found out that Sunstreaker had told Optimus about the dreams, but Sunstreaker was honestly a little curious to see how the Prime would react.

                “You call him into your office and ‘punish’ him for something by spanking him. Which of course leads to you fragging him stupid… more stupid… over your desk. I guess that’s what this last week has been about. Not that he told me that; if he had I would have talked him out of the whole crazy idea.”

                Optimus slowly sat back down, expression flummoxed. For a long moment, there was silence, and Sunstreaker worried that may he had broken the other mech. If so, he wouldn’t have long to live once Ratchet found out. But it would be worth it for the expression of sheer shock the normally stoic Prime now wore.

                “We… we don’t dream,” Optimus said faintly.

                One of Sunstreaker’s orbital ridges rose. “ _That’s_ what you got out of all this?” he asked, askance. “Ratchet keeps saying that too, but I promise you that Sides and I do.”

                “And you are not… bothered… by the content of Sideswipe’s dream?” Optimus inquired curiously.

                Sunstreaker shrugged. “Not the weirdest thing he’s ever dreamed about. His processor doesn’t work like that of a normal mecha; you might have noticed this.”

                “No… well, yes, I have plenty of evidence of that,” Optimus replied, optics crinkling up at the edges in amusement. “I meant, it doesn’t bother you that your bonded is having dreams of interfacing other mechs?”

                Sunstreaker’s audial picked up on the soft, muffled chime of metal rubbing against itself, coinciding with Optimus shifting in his seat. Dropping his gaze to the front of Optimus’s desk, he watched the other mech’s pedes move, one foot raising into the air as if Optimus had crossed his legs.

                Optics narrowing in consideration, Sunstreaker lifted his gaze back to meet the Prime’s. “Sideswipe’s mine and vice versa… that’ll never change. So we’ve messed around with other mecha in the past, knowing nothing will come out of it. And… I like to watch,” he stated matter of factly, studying the other mech carefully.

                There was a beat before Optimus replied, vocalizer clicking once in a reboot. “Oh? That’s very… interesting.”               

                Lips curving upwards in a hungry smirk, Sunstreaker leaned forward in his chair. “You’re telling me.”

 

~ End


End file.
